


Aroused hunger

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: OK il prompt è giusto! [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Food Sex, Het, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Convinta che l'idea fosse ottima, Aggra interruppe bruscamente Li Li e disse: «Possiamo preparare uno dei vostri banchetti qui?».  La Pandaren sbatté le palpebre e la guardò come se fosse appena impazzita.  «Mancano tutti gli ingredienti... e la preparazione di certi piatti richiede tempo!» obiettò, cercando di farla ragionare. Aggra però sembrava non voler minimamente prestare ascolto alle sue rimostranze.  «Se riesco a procurarti gli ingredienti... potresti aiutarmi a prepararne uno per Go'el?» insistette.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Foodplay_ e _Scene esplicite_ per il piatto "Semifreddo allo yogurt" per [OK, IL PROMPT È GIUSTO!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Timeline:** Ambientata tra le espansioni "Mists of Pandaria" e "Warlords of Draenor".  
>  **Wordcount:** 8969 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Era la prima volta che qualcuno si presentava al Maelstrom per vedere Thrall soltanto per il piacere di rivedere un vecchio amico.   
Aggra rimase alquanto perplessa nell'apprendere la notizia, ma ancor di più si incuriosì nel veder smontare da una grossa viverna dal manto chiaro due Pandaren. Le erano giunte notizie riguardo a quella "nuova" razza, rimasta per millenni separata dal resto di Azeroth, ma non aveva mai visto nessun Pandaren prima di allora.   
Si trattava di un maschio e di una femmina, a giudicare dall'abbigliamento e soprattutto dalla profonda voce baritonale del più grosso dei due. Un largo cappello piatto in legno gli copriva buona parte del viso, rendendo per lei impossibile captare altri dettagli della sua fisionomia. La piccola Pandaren invece era libera da strani accessori e fu su di lei che si concentrò l'attenzione dell'Orchessa: era minuscola rispetto all'altro, con capelli neri raccolti in una coda di cavallo alta sulla testa, e indossava uno strano completo rosa composto di una giubba ed un paio di pantaloni.   
Molti sciamani si erano raccolti intorno al punto di arrivo della coppia e guardavano i nuovi arrivati con una certa meraviglia. Aggra si guardò intorno alla ricerca del suo compagno, ma di Go'el non c'era nessuna traccia. Adesso era lui il capo del Circolo della Terra, quindi gli sarebbe spettato il compito di accogliere i nuovi venuti; tuttavia, dato che ancora non si vedeva, si sentiva lei stessa in obbligo di farlo.   
Fece per muovere un passo verso i due quando la potente voce del suo Orco risuonò poco lontano, alle sue spalle: «Chen Stormstout! È passato molto tempo da quando ci siamo visti l'ultima volta!».   
Aggra si spostò per far passare suo marito, approfittandone per lanciare una blanda e innocente occhiata alle spalle dritte e possenti che fuoriuscivano nude dalla tunica bianca che indossava.   
Il Pandaren più grosso dei due si girò verso di lui al richiamo e si tolse il cappello mentre si faceva dappresso all'Orco.   
Aggra poté finalmente vederlo in faccia: si notava che era più anziano rispetto alla femmina. Aveva anche lui i capelli neri che portava legati in una coda sopra la testa e la barba - o quantomeno lunghi ciuffi di pelo nero che gli contornavano la faccia ricoperta di pelo bianco più corto.   
Era più largo di Thrall ma più basso, anche se non di molto.   
Sulle spalle portava un grosso otre dall'aspetto pesante.   
Chen allargò le braccia e cinse l'Orco, stringendolo in un caloroso abbraccio.   
«Thrall! Mi chiedevo dove fossi andato a cacciarti in questo immenso mondo...!» salutò.   
L'interpellato sorrise e ricambiò la stretta come poté date le braccia bloccate lungo i fianchi.   
«Adesso non sono più Thrall. Puoi chiamarmi Go'el» esclamò con un accenno di riserbo nella voce.   
Il Pandaren si staccò da lui e lo guardò per un istante, poi gli batté una pacca sul braccio.   
«Va bene Th... Go'el» disse «Ho saputo che abbiamo ancora una terra da esplorare e scoprire grazie a te!».   
«Sì! Dev'essere stato fantastico scontrarsi con un gigantesco e folle drago di metallo!».   
A parlare fu la piccola Pandaren, che saltellò sul posto con entusiasmo mentre parlava. Aveva una vocetta allegra che dava un'idea piuttosto chiara del suo carattere.   
Go'el rivolse a lei la sua attenzione, ma Chen lo precedette.   
«Li Li! Non essere frettolosa! Avremo tempo per le storie...» l'ammonì bonariamente.   
Li Li intrecciò le braccia e diede le spalle al compagno di viaggio con aria stizzita.   
«Per te c'è sempre tempo, zio Chen...!» brontolò.   
Aggra si ritrovò a sorridere per la piccola Pandaren e decise che le stava simpatica.   
Si fece avanti, portandosi al fianco di suo marito.   
«Salve» salutò con garbo.   
«Chen, questa è mia moglie, Aggra» la presentò Go'el con gli occhi brillanti di gioia.   
Il Pandaren la studiò per qualche istante, poi annuì.   
«Hai uno sguardo forte. Devi aver vissuto molte difficoltà» commentò.   
«La vita è piena di difficoltà» disse Aggra semplicemente.   
«Venite, sarete nostri ospiti finché vorrete rimanere» annunciò Go'el, guidando Chen via da lì. Alcuni degli sciamani riuniti si accodarono alla coppia.   
«Ti ringrazio! Ho portato un po' della mia birra per festeggiare la nostra riunione!» tuonò il Pandaren gioioso.   
«Ah, mi sono arrivate delle voci riguardo questa "birra dei Pandaren"! Voglio assolutamente sentire se è all'altezza della sua fama!».   
Una voce forte e maschile si alzò dal gruppo che si era accodato a Go'el e al suo insolito amico. Molti sciamani si fecero da parte per lasciare spazio al proprietario di quella voce, un Orco con il capo ricoperto da una pelle di lupo. Rehgar Earthfury si mosse rapidamente per raggiungere il capo del Circolo della Terra, che non lo mandò via.   
Aggra emise uno sbuffo divertito: Rehgar non era mai stato capace di stare alle regole né tantomeno passare inosservato. Il suo abbigliamento fuori dell'ordinario - il torso nudo solcato di cicatrici e i gambali simili a una gonna e sostenuti da una spessa cintura con la fibbia a forma di testa di lupo - palesava abbastanza bene quale fosse la sua indole.   
Li Li fece per seguire la banda, ma Aggra la trattenne.   
«Non penso che ti piacerebbe andare con loro» la redarguì con una punta di dolcezza.   
La Pandaren le rivolse un'occhiata torva.   
«Voglio sentire le storie di Thrall! Voglio sapere come ha salvato il mondo!» obiettò.   
Era veramente un tipetto curioso.   
«Dubito che parleranno di quello. A Go'el non piace vantarsi di ciò che ha fatto per aiutare gli Aspetti... e salvare il mondo» esclamò.   
Li Li parve contrariata dalla notizia ma il cipiglio a metà tra il deluso e il rabbioso che assunse divertì l'Orchessa, la quale decise di tenerla con sé.   
«Perché non vieni con me?» propose gentilmente «Anche se non potrò raccontarti molte storie di questo mondo» ammise.   
Li Li la guardò intensamente, ancora irritata, poi annuì e le si affiancò.   
«Dove andiamo?» domandò mentre i pochi sciamani che erano rimasti indietro si disperdevano, tornando ciascuno a badare alle proprie faccende.   
«Mh... potrei portarti nei pressi del vortice... oggi gli elementi sembrano essere più stabili...» ponderò Aggra ad alta voce mentre iniziava a camminare.   
Gli occhi della piccola Pandaren si accesero di gioia ed entusiasmo e le rimase vicina.   
«Davvero posso vederlo?» chiese, come se non credesse alle sue orecchie.   
«Sì, non dovrebbe essere troppo pericoloso...» la sciamana si interruppe e si accigliò «Oh, no aspetta... devo tornare alla capanna ad occuparmi di mio figlio...» esclamò, bloccandosi all'improvviso.   
Li Li si fermò a sua volta.   
«Mi dispiace, posso chiedere a qualcuno di scortarti fin là» si affrettò a dire Aggra per non deluderla.   
La Pandaren scosse il capo in cenno di diniego.   
«Non ho mai visto un piccolo Orco. Posso venire con te?» chiese.   
L'Orchessa rise.   
«Certamente, anche se non credo sarà emozionante come te lo immagini...» rispose, riprendendo a camminare.   
«Ma è qualcosa di nuovo. Adoro vedere e fare cose nuove!» asserì Li Li «Anche per te Azeroth è una cosa nuova, vero?» soggiunse.   
Aggra si accigliò: «Perché dici questo?».   
«Tu sei una di quegli Orchi dalla pelle marrone. Significa che sei su Azeroth solo da poco tempo, no?» spiegò Li Li senza tanti giri di parole.   
Non era chiaramente nelle sue intenzioni offenderla. Si capiva dal suo tono di voce. In realtà Aggra non faceva caso alle differenze tra il suo incarnato e quello degli Orchi come Rehgar o Go'el. Nessuno le aveva mai fatto pesare il fatto che fosse una Mag'har.   
«Sì, è vero» dichiarò senza alcun tono particolare nella voce, poi un sorriso le incurvò le labbra attorno alle piccole zanne «E come per te... anche per me questo mondo ha tante cose nuove da mostrarmi».   
Si scambiarono un'occhiata di intesa e poi proseguirono in silenzio a passo piuttosto spedito, dirette verso la capanna dell'Orchessa. 

Aggra uscì dalla capanna e tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo misto a esasperazione. Si era presa cura di suo figlio come faceva sempre, dandogli da mangiare e cullandolo fino a farlo addormentare. Li Li le aveva dato una mano, cosa di cui le era immensamente grata; tuttavia, non appena furono di nuovo sole, aveva iniziato a interrogarla riguardo il mondo da cui proveniva.   
La sciamana inizialmente aveva risposto con sollecitudine, lieta di poter tenere compagnia alla piccola Pandaren. Dopo un po' però era diventato estenuante e difficile soddisfare la sua apparentemente infinita curiosità. Non credeva che sarebbe stato così impegnativo star dietro alla sua piccola ospite.   
_«Se solo Go'el tornasse... potrebbe sfogare un po' della sua innata curiosità su di lui...»_.   
L'attimo dopo che ebbe formulato quel pensiero già se ne pentiva: non sarebbe andata a implorare suo marito di salvarla da quel terzo grado. Non era il suo modo di affrontare i problemi e certamente Go'el non l'aveva scelta come sua compagna di vita perché dovesse proteggerla come se fosse una bambina indifesa.   
«Aggra?».   
La voce di Li Li risuonò alle sue spalle da una distanza troppo breve perché potesse illudersi che si trovasse ancora all'interno della capanna. L'Orchessa represse l'impulso di cacciare uno sbuffo pesante e si rivolse alla giovane Pandaren con sguardo di sfida.   
«Adesso tocca a me» disse, prevenendo qualsiasi altro quesito stesse per porle.   
«Eh?» fece Li Li, rivolgendole un'espressione interrogativa e perplessa.   
Le labbra di Aggra si incurvarono in un sorriso compiaciuto mentre tornava verso la capanna a passo deciso, chinandosi per far segno alla sua piccola ospite di seguirla. Scostò la pelliccia che proteggeva l'ingresso della capanna e la sospinse di nuovo dentro.   
Li Li non oppose resistenza. Si lasciò riportare all'interno, continuando a scrutarla con cipiglio incuriosito.   
La capanna era semplice, con un giaciglio di pellicce nell'angolo più lontano dall'entrata e un'area sulla destra separata da una tenda che ospitava una minuscola cucina ed un rozzo caminetto ricavato nella parete. Non era raro che le notti fossero fredde là nel Maelstrom e spesso e volentieri il calore reciproco di due corpi e le pellicce non erano sufficienti a contrastare le basse temperature.   
Sulla sinistra, un'altra tenda separava la stanza principale da quella adibita ad ospitare il suo bambino.   
Aggra si sedette a gambe incrociate su una pelliccia al centro del monolocale e picchiettò con una mano lo spazio libero accanto a lei.   
«Come è la terra da dove provieni? È... arida o rigogliosa? E i tuoi simili... i Pandaren... come sono?» chiese.   
Li Li si sedette dove le era stato indicato e cominciò a parlare senza dare apparenti segni di fastidio o irritazione.   
Rispose alle sue domande, raccontandole dei Pandaren e delle loro terre. Pandaria interessava molto ad Aggra, che ancora non aveva avuto l'occasione di visitarla. Era curiosa di vedere coi suoi occhi quel continente misterioso e più Li Li le narrava cosa aveva visto quando vi si era recata in viaggio con suo zio e più la curiosità e il desiderio di recarvisi crescevano nell'Orchessa.   
Oltre alle meraviglie del territorio, la Pandaren le raccontò anche numerosi dettagli sulla cultura della sua gente, andando piuttosto a fondo nell'argomento nonostante Aggra non fosse abbastanza informata per farle domande specifiche.   
«Il cibo è la cosa più importante per noi! E anche la birra!» esclamò Li Li ad un certo punto «A Pandaria c'è un'intera regione con piantagioni di verdure e frutti giganti e un villaggio dove si può trovare ogni ingrediente possibile!».   
Aggra sgranò gli occhi: Chen in effetti era piuttosto in carne, ma pensava fosse la normale costituzione dei Pandaren.   
«La cucina per voi è davvero così importante...?» indagò ulteriormente.   
«A Pandaria ci sono ben sei vie di cucina diverse!» le disse Li Li.   
Per come era stata cresciuta ed abituata l'Orchessa, il cibo era solo semplice nutrimento. Serviva solo a sostenere il corpo. Non aveva mai pensato di dedicare le sue fatiche nell'apprendere ricette o perfezionarsi nella preparazione di piatti ricercati. Certamente non immaginava che ci fossero persone che dedicavano praticamente tutto il loro tempo alla cucina, che avevano addirittura suddiviso in "vie".   
Il termine dava ad Aggra un'idea abbastanza precisa di quanto i Pandaren tenessero in considerazione il buon cibo.   
«Wow...» commentò banalmente, stupita.   
Li Li chiuse gli occhi con l'aria di chi stava rievocando un ricordo molto piacevole.   
«I banchetti mi mancano da morire...! Erano preparati con gli ingredienti migliori e in quantità tali da soddisfare anche il Pandaren più affamato!» spiegò.   
A quelle parole l'Orchessa si immaginò un pasto colossale con carni, verdure e pesce ammassati in vassoi su di un tavolo enorme. Subito dopo i suoi pensieri si rivolsero a Go'el, che a causa della sua infanzia passata con gli Umani preferiva la carne ben cotta a quella mezza cruda che invece preferivano gli altri della sua razza - lei inclusa.   
Immaginò suo marito che si godeva un lauto pasto alla maniera dei Pandaren e un'ondata di piacere la riempì, trasformandosi in calore mentre fioriva sul suo viso, scurendo un poco le guance brune.   
«Aggra? Perché fai quella faccia?».   
Il quesito di Li Li la riportò bruscamente al presente. Scosse il capo e tornò a scrutarla con il cipiglio curioso e vagamente inquisitorio che aveva mantenuto durante il resto della conversazione.   
«E... come erano fatti questi banchetti? Da come ne parli devono essere... _imponenti_ ».   
Esitò leggermente prima di pronunciare l'ultima parola poiché non aveva trovato nessun termine migliore da utilizzare. "Imponente" era l'aggettivo più adatto a descrivere l'idea che si era fatta dalle vaghe informazioni che Li Li le aveva fornito.   
La Pandaren agitò le mani per aiutarsi nella descrizione al meglio delle sue possibilità. Nel mentre, Aggra stava sforzandosi con tutta se stessa di ricacciare indietro le stranamente allettanti fantasie riguardo al suo Go'el che si godeva un banchetto Pandaren essenzialmente a base di carne.   
Lei non aveva mai prestato molta attenzione alla cucina e da quando si trovavano nel Maelstrom mangiavano carne essiccata o rozzamente arrostita al fuoco. Era avvezza a mangiare in maniera semplice ma forse Go'el, reduce da una lunga carriera come Capoguerra dell'Orda, avrebbe apprezzato un ritorno - seppur breve - ai pasti lauti che aveva consumato un tempo.   
Sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa e di certo suo marito avrebbe manifestato apprezzamento per i suoi sforzi _in qualche maniera_. La mente di Aggra lavorava febbrile mentre Li Li si prodigava nel raccontarle e spiegarle i banchetti tipici di ciascuna via della cucina Pandaren.   
E se non si fosse solamente limitata a fornirgli un banchetto degno del più grande dei Capoguerra? Se avesse sfruttato l'occasione per risvegliare anche un altro genere di appetito in suo marito?   
Da quando aveva avuto il bambino, Go'el sembrava aver perso quella genuina e naturale voglia di contatto intimo. Aggra in un primo momento non si era preoccupata di ciò, impegnata com'era a badare al bambino. Adesso che erano passati diversi mesi, però, doveva ammettere che le mancavano le audaci carezze di suo marito alla sera e la gentile ma eloquente pressione inguinale contro il suo corpo al mattino.   
Chiedere le pareva troppo sfacciato e imbarazzante, pur essendo suo diritto in quanto sua compagna.   
Se l'avesse preso per la gola, una volta saziatosi forse le avrebbe rivolto le attenzioni che da tanto tempo le mancavano; tuttavia, a pensarci bene, era pur vero che avrebbe anche semplicemente potuto rivolgerle un semplice "grazie". Go'el non era il tipo di Orco che vedeva doppi sensi o oscenità dovunque, né tantomeno ci pensava così spesso.   
Se Aggra non gli avesse dato un chiaro e inconfondibile indizio di quali fossero le sue intenzioni per il dopocena, Go'el avrebbe mangiato a sazietà, l'avrebbe ringraziata al massimo con un bacetto e poi se ne sarebbe probabilmente andato a dormire.   
Doveva orchestrare qualcosa che la mettesse al centro della sua attenzione al pari del banchetto che aveva intenzione di preparare.   
La risposta a quell'interrogativo le arrivò come un fulmine a ciel sereno e un debole accenno di sorriso le accese il viso mentre l'idea prendeva forma e consistenza nella sua mente: se non si fosse limitata a servire a Go'el il cibo e farsi da parte ma avesse servito _se stessa_ insieme ad esso, avrebbe risvegliato sicuramente _entrambi_ gli appetiti del suo Orco.   
Sarebbe stato complicato ma avrebbe utilizzato il suo corpo come tavola.   
Convinta che l'idea fosse ottima, Aggra interruppe bruscamente Li Li e disse: «Possiamo preparare uno dei vostri banchetti qui?».   
La Pandaren sbatté le palpebre e la guardò come se fosse appena impazzita.   
«Mancano tutti gli ingredienti... e la preparazione di certi piatti richiede tempo!» obiettò, cercando di farla ragionare. Aggra però sembrava non voler minimamente prestare ascolto alle sue rimostranze.   
«Se riesco a procurarti gli ingredienti... potresti aiutarmi a prepararne uno per Go'el?» insistette. Dalla sua voce traspariva chiaramente quanto fosse elettrizzata all'idea.   
La sua piccola interlocutrice si fece di colpo esitante. Abbassò lo sguardo e si portò una mano al mento con aria pensosa.   
«B-be', devo ammettere di non essere poi questa gran esperta come cuoca, però penso di poterti dare una mano...» ammise, poi la sua espressione si fece accigliata «Ma un banchetto è per diverse persone, almeno due o tre! Vuoi davvero prepararne uno _intero_ per Thrall?!».   
L'Orchessa stava per esporre alla Pandaren la sua idea ma si trattenne all'ultimo istante, richiudendo la mascella e fissandola sovrappensiero per qualche istante: Li Li era ancora giovane, troppo perché potesse parlarle di certe cose. Certamente Chen non avrebbe approvato in maniera più categorica che Aggra le mettesse prematuramente certe idee in testa e la sciamana non voleva in alcun modo attirarsi addosso le ire del vecchio Pandaren.   
«Potremmo prepararne uno comune per tutti in occasione della vostra visita... e con una parte degli ingredienti farne uno più piccolo» propose Aggra, sperando in tal modo di convincere Li Li a garantirle il suo supporto. Da sola non sarebbe riuscita a combinare niente, poco ma sicuro.   
Per sua fortuna l'idea incontrò il favore della sua piccola ospite, che addirittura balzò in piedi per l'emozione: «Potremmo prepararlo per la vigilia della nostra partenza! A zio Chen piacerà senz'altro!».   
«Perché no?» convenne l'Orchessa «E potremo far sì che Go'el lo sperimenti in anteprima per essere sicure che il cibo sia venuto buono!» aggiunse.   
Li Li annuì con veemenza.   
«Oh, sì facciamolo!» esclamò, battendo le mani gioiosa «Da dove cominciamo?».   
Aggra sorrise soddisfatta e si alzò in piedi.   
«Dall'elenco della spesa...». 

Thrall si sentiva stranamente rilassato e allegro. Era da parecchio tempo che non avvertiva una sensazione di benessere diffuso in quella maniera e con ogni probabilità ciò aveva a che vedere con la discreta quantità di ottima birra che aveva ingerito nelle ultime ore.   
Chen era stato gentile ad offrirne a tutti i membri del Circolo della Terra che si erano voluti unire a loro due, primo tra tutti Rehgar, il quale camminava con passo a malapena barcollante alla sua destra. Il Pandaren era alla sua sinistra e tutti e tre stavano andando verso casa sua con l'intenzione di rimanere lì e attendere l'arrivo dell'ora di occuparsi della cena, che pure non era molto lontana.   
Chen era quello tra loro che sembrava più in sé e Thrall non faticava affatto a crederlo: da quello che lui stesso gli aveva raccontato e dalle voci che gli erano giunte per altre vie, la birra era - insieme al buon cibo - la cosa più importante della loro cultura, tanto che ne producevano e bevevano in quantità enormi. Era ovvio che fosse diventato "insensibile" a qualsivoglia effetto la bevanda potesse avere.   
Rehgar si appoggiò alla spalla di Thrall abbastanza pesantemente, bloccandolo al suo fianco e facendolo tornare al presente.   
«Che c'è?» chiese in tono quasi brusco.   
Il suo amico puntò un dito verso l'ingresso della sua capanna e disse: «Non la senti?».   
Se fosse stata una qualsiasi altra persona mezza ubriaca a dirgli una cosa del genere, probabilmente l'Orco avrebbe subito pensato che la sbronza - parziale o totale che fosse - gli aveva causato delle allucinazioni. Nel caso specifico, si meravigliò semplicemente del fatto che nonostante tutto l'udito fine di Rehgar continuasse a permettergli di sentire anche ciò che a lui al momento sfuggiva. Non gli occorse tuttavia molta immaginazione per indovinare a chi si stesse riferendo, visto che aveva parlato al femminile e che dinanzi a lui si trovava la sua capanna.   
«Non sono così geloso da impedire ad Aggra di parlare con altri» scherzò Thrall, facendosi avanti per primo. I suoi due accompagnatori lo seguirono dappresso.   
Lo sciamano scostò la pelliccia che funzionava da porta e sbirciò all'interno: Aggra era seduta sul tappeto e accanto a lei si trovava Li Li. Entrambe erano voltate in maniera tale da dare le spalle all'entrata ed erano chine su qualcosa che dalla sua posizione Thrall non riusciva a vedere.   
«Dici che più grosso è meglio...?» domandò l'Orchessa alla Pandaren.   
«Ovviamente!» le rispose questa, ridacchiando.   
Thrall non era certo il tipo d'Orco incline a pensar subito male, però le sue guance si riscaldarono subito mentre si faceva avanti. Sua moglie si avvide subito della sua presenza e nel voltarsi a guardarlo la sua espressione si trasformò radicalmente: ogni traccia del cipiglio ilare e rilassato svanì, sostituita piuttosto da uno sguardo allarmato.   
Con una rapidità incredibile si levò in piedi e gli andò incontro.   
«Aggra...» esordì l'Orco, allargando le braccia per abbracciarla; tuttavia, le mani che sua moglie protese verso di lui non andarono a cingergli il torace per ricambiare il suo gesto, bensì a chiudersi con forza attorno alle sue possenti braccia.   
«Cuore mio! Che ci fai a casa a quest'ora?» esclamò agitata.   
«Be'... v-volevamo aspettare di cenare insieme a te...» ammise il suo compagno, sbattendo confuso le palpebre dinanzi a quella reazione così innaturale.   
Alla sua interlocutrice non sfuggì il suo utilizzo del plurale, che la spinse a guardare subito oltre le sue larghe e imponenti spalle. Da dove si trovava riusciva a vedere Chen, che teneva la pelliccia leggermente scostata come se stesse per entrare.   
No, non poteva farsi già scoprire! Se Go'el o Chen fossero venuti a conoscenza dell'idea così come l'aveva esposta a Li Li, di certo mettere in pratica la parte segreta del suo piano sarebbe risultato decisamente più difficile.   
«Perché invece tu e Chen non andate ad aspettare da qualche altra parte? Qui è stretto e fa così caldo...» cercò di convincerlo «Potete bere qualcosa insieme nell'attesa, no? Le scorte di sidro dovrebbero essere state rifornite da poco...!».   
«Ma abbiamo bevuto fino a poco fa…!» esclamò in tono di protesta Thrall «Tu e la piccola Li Li che cosa stavate facendo?» chiese.   
Il panico si impadronì dell'Orchessa, tanto più che sentì la sua "complice" che prendeva fiato per lanciarsi in una delle sue incredibilmente prolisse e dettagliate spiegazioni.   
«Niente!» la precedette a voce alta, quasi gridando, una lieve incrinatura stridula nella voce. Nel dire ciò costrinse suo marito a voltarsi e, nonostante la stazza, a tornare sui suoi passi.   
«M-ma Aggra, cosa...?» esordì, ma si ritrovò cacciato fuori dalla sua stessa capanna prima che avesse modo di terminare il quesito.   
«Scusami, ma io e Li Li abbiamo delle questioni importanti di cui discutere da sole» tagliò corto l'Orchessa, prima di richiudere la pelliccia, tendendola verso il basso e allacciandone le estremità ai due piccoli pioli che avevano piantato a terra per evitare che folate di vento casuali la potessero aprire.   
Thrall si ritrovò così a fissare atterrito e perplesso i suoi due compagni. Chen gli restituiva con innocenza l'espressione stupita; Rehgar invece esibiva un cipiglio incomprensibile.   
«Ti sei fatto mettere alla porta!» sghignazzò in tono di scherno «Avanti, è la tua compagna! Dovresti saperla mettere in riga!» soggiunse malevolo.   
«Go'el sa perfettamente _chi sono_ e cosa _posso fare_ se mi arrabbio... e tu dovresti calibrare meglio le tue parole, Rehgar, se non vuoi che venga lì fuori a _metterti in riga_!» giunse la voce di Aggra dall'interno, perfettamente udibile e chiara in tutta la sua ira.   
In effetti aveva ragione, Thrall era perfettamente consapevole di cosa era in grado di fare sua moglie. A differenza delle femmine delle altre specie, le Orchesse non erano più fragili né tantomeno bisognose di protezione. Aggra in particolar modo sapeva essere spietata con coloro che suscitavano la sua rabbia, non che lui l'avesse sperimentato in prima persona. Rehgar avrebbe avuto parecchio filo da torcere se avesse osato sfidare apertamente Aggra, e quello era uno spettacolo cui non desiderava assistere.   
Chen intervenne prontamente con l'intento di placare gli animi dei due contendenti: «Thrall... se la tua compagna è impegnata, lascia che si occupi delle sue faccende in pace. Perché non ci spostiamo altrove? Vorrei tanto vedere di più di questo... "Maelstrom"».   
Era evidente che faticava ad abituarsi a chiamare il suo vecchio amico col suo "nuovo" nome; tuttavia l'Orco non lo corresse. Si limitò ad annuire ed incamminarsi in direzione opposta rispetto a quella della sua capanna.   
«Di qua... c'è un posto che sono sicuro ti interesserà» disse.   
Rehgar rimase indietro, ringhiando leggermente all'indirizzo della casa di Thrall.   
«Rehgar» lo richiamò in tono d'ammonimento il capo del Circolo della Terra. Il suo solo nome riuscì a spronarlo a lasciar perdere Aggra e seguirlo ovunque volesse andare.   
Nonostante il sollievo per aver appena evitato che sua moglie e uno dei suoi migliori amici all'interno del Circolo si malmenassero a vicenda, Thrall non riusciva a sentirsi più completamente rilassato e a suo agio come era stato sino a poco prima.   
_«Chissà cosa starà facendo Aggra...»_ rifletté tra sé, inquieto. 

Nei giorni a seguire la situazione tra loro due non andò migliorando. Era come se quel primo vago accenno di discussione - se così si voleva interpretare - fosse stato il preludio di una specie di frattura per la quale Thrall soffriva molto, pur non dandolo apertamente a vedere. Aggra divenne sempre più elusiva e anche quando si trovavano da soli nella loro capanna, piccola e accogliente, il loro nido d'amore, pareva cercare perennemente di sfuggire alle sue attenzioni. Persino il contatto diretto non le interessava più.   
Thrall si sentiva come se si stesse allontanando da lui per nascondergli qualcosa. Ciononostante, l'amava troppo per voler litigare con lei e porre così definitivamente fine alla questione.   
Anche gli altri del Circolo avevano notato l'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento dei due Orchi, però nessuno si immischiava. Sapevano che erano fatti loro personali e che erano loro stessi a doversene occupare.   
Aggra e Li Li passavano gran parte del loro tempo insieme, mentre Chen stava insieme a Thrall e ad altri sciamani con cui aveva fatto amicizia, primo tra tutti Rehgar. Le due femmine non si facevano vedere spesso in giro, tranne quando Aggra prendeva parte ai consueti rituali sciamanici con gli altri.   
Dopo qualche giorno che i due Pandaren erano arrivati, erano state anche recapitate diverse casse chiuse che l'Orchessa e la sua piccola amica si erano affrettate a portare via e nascondere nella capanna di Aggra, dentro la quale trascorrevano la maggior parte del tempo.   
Thrall poteva entrare senza rischiare di essere buttato fuori solo per andare a dormire ed aveva il divieto categorico di sbirciare oltre la tenda che nascondeva la cucina.   
La prima volta che aveva cercato di entrarci Aggra gli aveva fatto una sfuriata talmente intensa da far svegliare il bambino gridando e piangendo. Da allora Thrall aveva evitato quell'angolo della capanna con molta attenzione, limitandosi all'utilizzo del solo giaciglio, nel quale era costretto a dormire ignorando il corpo forte e attraente che riposava vicino al suo. L'unica volta che aveva tentato un approccio tenero - uno di quei piccoli gesti che ti fanno percepire l'affetto del partner - lei non aveva né opposto resistenza né tantomeno reagito. Era rimasta inerte, senza dire o fare nulla, atteggiamento che aveva dissuaso l'Orco dal ripetere la cosa.   
Aggra dal canto suo non si divertiva certo ad evitare suo marito. Avrebbe voluto rimanergli sempre vicino e approfittare di ogni possibile momento d'intimità; tuttavia, se si fosse mostrata "morbida", di certo il suo compagno le avrebbe posto domande in merito a cosa stesse architettando e non voleva rischiare che una simile evenienza si verificasse. Era molto più facile tenerlo all'oscuro tornando a comportarsi come quando si erano conosciuti, dandogli poca confidenza e ignorandolo per la maggior parte del tempo, anche se il loro legame era divenuto così forte che la sola idea di farlo soffrire le faceva male.   
Insieme a Li Li aveva ordinato gli ingredienti e aveva iniziato il suo apprendistato di cuoca con lei. La Pandaren poteva anche non considerarsi un'esperta in materia; tuttavia Aggra stava imparando moltissime cose che fino a qualche giorno prima le erano completamente sconosciute e la cosa la rendeva felice ed emozionata allo stesso tempo, compensando il turbamento provocatole dall'atteggiamento nei confronti di Go'el. Non vedeva l'ora di fargli assaggiare i frutti delle sue fatiche.   
Aggra dovette ammettere che la preparazione di alcuni piatti dei Pandaren era decisamente complicata e che richiedeva un ammontare di pazienza che in condizioni normali lei non avrebbe mai avuto.   
I giorni trascorsero rapidamente mentre l'Orchessa e Li Li lavoravano instancabili alla preparazione del banchetto, piatto dopo piatto, quando finalmente, a quasi una settimana di distanza, il lavoro fu ultimato. 

Aggra si asciugò le mani in un vecchio straccio e sorrise, le piccole zanne che le pizzicavano appena il labbro superiore. Nei suoi occhi si leggeva la soddisfazione mentre ammirava le porzioni che aveva conservato da parte per il banchetto privato di Go'el. Il resto era stato conservato altrove in vista della sera successiva.   
«Non ti sembra ottimo?» domandò compiaciuta a Li Li, in piedi su uno sgabello per poter arrivare all'altezza del tavolo.   
Quest'ultima annuì e disse: «Penso che a Thrall piacerà!».   
«Bene! Adesso Li Li, puoi andare a chiamarlo? Dovrebbe essere insieme a tuo zio e agli altri attorno al falò...» esclamò. Sperava vivamente che pur essendo a malapena passato il tramonto non avesse già tracannato tanta birra da perdere il senno, dato che durante la loro fase di "separazione" gran parte del suo tempo l'aveva trascorso con Chen.   
Li Li balzò giù dallo sgabello e si affrettò verso la tenda che riparava la cucina, arrestandosi bruscamente di fronte ad essa.   
«Sei sicura di ricordare come disporre i piatti in tavola?» indagò la Pandaren con una punta d'ammonimento nella voce. Gliel'aveva dovuto ripetere migliaia di volte: Aggra pareva in qualche modo refrattaria all'apprendere quel tipo di nozioni.   
Le guance dell'Orchessa non poterono non assumere una colorazione vagamente più scura mentre rispondeva: «Sì, questa volta me lo ricordo! Adesso sbrigati, prima che si raffreddi tutto!».   
In realtà non le avrebbe dato ascolto. Il banchetto che aveva immaginato lei non usufruiva del supporto del tavolo, dunque non aveva senso fare una disposizione dei piatti tradizionale, se così si voleva definire. Aggra aveva già provveduto a pensare ad una sistemazione alternativa.   
Li Li finalmente uscì e l'Orchessa tirò un sommesso sospiro di sollievo. Tornò a voltarsi verso le pietanze e una piccola ruga le comparve in fronte.   
_«Adesso viene la vera parte difficile...»_ rifletté tra sé. 

Thrall era esattamente dove Aggra aveva indicato a Li Li: se ne stava seduto di fianco ad un imponente Tauren dal manto scuro, davanti al fuoco. Suo zio era seduto poco distante ed era intento a chiacchierare giovialmente con coloro che aveva attorno, come al solito.   
Li Li si avvicinò all'Orco quasi con circospezione, osservandolo curiosa: stava ancora più dritto degli altri della sua razza nonostante la postura seduta e leggermente china in avanti, per godere al meglio del calore delle fiamme. Pur non riuscendo ancora a vederlo in faccia, la Pandaren percepiva un certo disagio in lui.   
Vicino alle sue gambe intrecciate erano sistemate alcune bottiglie vuote, grandi e rotondeggianti. Doveva sicuramente aver bevuto, ma Li Li non credeva affatto che potesse essere arrivato al punto di ubriacarsi.   
«Thrall?» chiamò una volta che gli fu arrivata esattamente alle spalle.   
In molti tra coloro che sedevano vicino a lui sobbalzarono: Li Li era arrivata facendo piano e nessuno si era accorto della sua presenza, nemmeno il suo obiettivo, il quale però si volse quasi placidamente nella sua direzione.   
I suoi occhi azzurri scintillavano cupi nell'ombra che il suo cappuccio creava nella luce rosso-arancio del fuoco. Dalla sua espressione si evinceva senza alcun dubbio che qualcosa lo turbava; ciononostante, dalla sua voce non trasparì niente più che una leggera nota di quieta rassegnazione: «Ah, Li Li. È successo qualcosa?».   
«No, è tutto okay... ma Aggra vuole parlarti. Ti aspetta a casa» spiegò la Pandaren.   
Vide correre nei suoi occhi quella che a suo personale parere era un'ombra di viva speranza, seguita immediatamente dopo da paura. Li Li non riusciva ad immaginare a cosa fosse dovuto tale sentimento, ma era sicura che presto sarebbe completamente scomparsa, non appena fosse arrivato alla sua capanna e avesse visto cosa Aggra gli aveva preparato.   
«E ti ha detto di cosa deve parlarmi?» indagò l'Orco, sforzandosi di parlare con voce sicura. Temeva che fosse arrivato finalmente il momento di svolta definitivo, quello che aveva atteso e sperato di non vedere mai dal momento in cui Aggra lo aveva allontanato per la prima volta.   
Era consapevole che l'attenzione di tutti era rivolta a lui e alla sua interlocutrice, ma al momento non gli importava. Erano amici e non c'era niente di male nel fatto che udissero la loro conversazione.   
Li Li scrollò le piccole spalle.   
«Devi andare da lei» ribadì con più fermezza.   
Da qualche parte dentro di sé Thrall sentì qualcosa che si spezzava. Deglutì con una certa difficoltà e annuì, quindi si alzò in piedi. Gli sembrava che la sua vita, semplice ma perfetta così come era, all'improvviso si stesse trasformando in un vero e proprio incubo.   
«Scusatemi, devo andare» sentì uscire le parole spontaneamente dalla sua gola, ma era come se fosse un altro a parlare in sua vece. Meccanicamente si allontanò dal gruppetto riunito, diretto verso la sua capanna.   
Aggra voleva forse comunicargli che non era più interessata a lui? Non era il tipo di persona da tenere per sé le sue opinioni e in merito ad una questione tanto importante a maggior ragione avrebbe cercato di chiarire le cose quanto prima.   
Se fosse stato così, cosa avrebbe fatto lui? Il fatto di non avere più un vero e proprio rapporto con lei gli aveva dato l'ennesima prova di quanto intenso fosse l'amore che provava nei suoi confronti. Non riusciva più a immaginare come potesse vivere senza la sua compagnia - benché questa fosse stata quasi del tutto assente negli ultimi giorni.   
Ci mise parecchio a raggiungere la sua capanna nonostante non fosse poi così lontana: l'Orco camminava piano, diviso tra il voler sapere cosa sua moglie aveva da dirgli e il rimanere all'oscuro di tutto.   
Quando arrivò a destinazione, si fermò qualche momento dinanzi alla pelliccia che mascherava l'ingresso, constatando che pendeva libera e non era stata fissata come invece accadeva di solito durante il giorno.   
Thrall si sentiva uno sciocco: aveva combattuto senza paura contro demoni e mostri di ogni tipo e adesso temeva di discutere con la sua compagna. Trasse un profondo respiro e scostò la pelliccia.   
All'interno erano state accese le candele, ma di Aggra non c'era nessuna traccia. L'Orco si era aspettato di trovarla ad aspettarlo in piedi proprio oltre il varco o al massimo seduta sul tappeto poco distante, e invece non c'era.   
Quasi timidamente la chiamò per nome, guardandosi intorno con fare circospetto. Non gli giunse nessuna risposta. Perplesso, si fece avanti, guardandosi intorno come se Aggra potesse essersi nascosta in qualche anfratto.   
Si avvicinò all'ingresso della stanza di suo figlio e scostò piano la tenda: forse sua moglie si stava occupando di lui e non l'aveva sentito. Le sue aspettative furono ancora una volta deluse: il piccolo Orco giaceva addormentato nella sua culla e nella camera non c'era nessuno.   
Thrall si ritrasse facendo il più piano possibile per evitare di svegliarlo.   
«Aggra?» chiamò a voce un po' più alta una volta che si fu leggermente allontanato.   
«Go'el, sono qui!» rispose finalmente la sua compagna. La sua voce proveniva dall'altro lato della tenda che dava sulla cucina.   
L'Orco si avvicinò ad essa, in parte sollevato nell'apprendere che non si era recato lì cadendo in un qualche suo strano scherzo. Scostò il telo con trepidazione e fece per avanzare verso di lei, in qualsiasi punto della piccola sala si trovasse, ma si bloccò all'istante.   
La mandibola gli cadde in un'espressione incredula che certamente non aveva niente di contenuto né tantomeno di educato dinanzi allo spettacolo che Aggra stava offrendo di sé: l'Orchessa stava distesa sul pavimento completamente nuda e _ricoperta di cibo_. Sul suo ventre erano ordinatamente disposti diversi grossi filetti di carne mista ben arrostiti che mandavano un aroma forte e invitante. Poco sopra, tra i seni leggermente appiattiti per la posizione, era alloggiata una ciotola contenente del brodo con immersa all'interno una matassa di qualcosa di filiforme che Thrall non aveva mai visto. Sui seni erano stati posizionati con cura due cumuli gemelli di riso sulle cui pendici erano state disposte in circolo diverse salse colorate. Sulle gambe e sul braccio sinistro erano stati sistemati antipasti di tutti i tipi, dai salumi semplici al pane ricoperto di strane guarnizioni e bocconcini di pesce più o meno cotti. A chiudere in bellezza, notò un ciuffo di panna posizionato strategicamente sul culmine del pube - dal quale aveva provveduto a rimuovere i peli rasandoli - poco sopra il clitoride.   
Thrall percepì dapprima le sue guance divenire roventi e poi il suo corpo fremere.   
«Aggra... io... ah, non capisco» disse.   
«Cosa c'è da capire, Go'el?» l'Orchessa sollevò leggermente la testa e sorrise «Non hai fame?».   
«In... effetti non abbiamo ancora cenato ma...» Thrall s'interruppe e si grattò la nuca «Pensavo dovessi parlarmi di... qualcosa».   
Non voleva dirle apertamente che pensava che volesse lasciarlo: se non era stato nelle sue intenzioni fin dall'inizio, non sarebbe stato certamente lui a metterle in testa quell'idea, né tantomeno a spingerla a prenderla in considerazione facendola arrabbiare.   
Aggra sbuffò spazientita.   
«Ho detto a Li Li di dirtelo perché tu venissi qui, ma non ho niente da _dirti_ » disse «Solo da farti _assaggiare_ ».   
L'Orco la guardò e sentì il peso della paura e del disagio all'idea di confrontarsi con lei svanire come per magia. Al suo posto percepì il rinvigorirsi del desiderio che in quei giorni di forzata separazione era stato costretto a seppellire e ignorare.   
«Su, c'è niente che ti attiri?» lo provocò Aggra, divaricando lentamente e di pochissimo le gambe.   
Sua moglie era lì dinanzi a lui, nuda e ricoperta di cibo, e Thrall non aveva ancora cenato. Si chiese se non fosse tutto uno scherzo della sua mente, ma subito si convinse che era tutto assolutamente reale e che si sentiva l'Orco più fortunato di tutta Azeroth. Percorse la breve distanza che lo separava da lei e le si inginocchiò accanto, pregustandosi il lauto pasto.   
«Le posate sono lì sopra, se dovessero servirti» gli fece presente la sua compagna, accennando ad un tavolo poco distante.   
Per gli antipasti non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno: con l'urgenza di chi era rimasto per lungo tempo completamente a digiuno, Thrall si avventò su ciò che occupava le cosce di Aggra e sul braccio sinistro, divorandolo con gusto nonostante le singole porzioni risultassero un po' scarse per i suoi standard.   
Una volta che le ebbe "ripulito" le gambe, si spinse inesorabilmente tra di esse.   
Non appena Aggra lo sentì toccarle il clitoride chiuse di scatto le gambe, bloccandoci la sua mano in mezzo.   
«Non è ancora l'ora per quello, Go'el» esclamò in tono di ammonimento, anche se in realtà era felice che l'avesse fatto. Significava che aveva interpretato correttamente le sue intenzioni per il resto della notte.   
«Avrai tutto il tempo che vuoi... più tardi».   
L'Orco storse le labbra, deluso, ma Aggra lo distrasse in fretta: «Perché non assaggi i miei spaghetti in brodo di mare?».   
L'unico piatto contenente il brodo era la ciotola e Thrall obbedì nonostante volesse saltare rapidamente alla parte divertente della serata. Aspettare ancora era una vera e propria tortura.   
Per mangiare quelli dovette appellarsi all'impiego della forchetta, che utilizzò per portarsi quei cosiddetti "spaghetti" alla bocca.   
«Che strano cibo... mh, però sono buoni!» commentò mentre terminava di masticare il primo modesto boccone. I successivi furono molto più generosi e in breve ad occupare la ciotola rimase solo il brodo fatto con un pesce particolarmente saporito. Thrall se lo scolò bevendolo direttamente dal contenitore e pulendosi poi la bocca col dorso della mano.   
Dopo fu il turno del riso. L'Orco si chinò sul seno a lui più vicino e ingurgitò una buona parte del riso che vi si trovava ammucchiato sopra, asportando anche una parte delle salse. In quel modo arrivò a scoprire parzialmente il capezzolo, già in parte inturgidito. Aiutandosi con grosse sferzate della lingua, ripulì tutto il seno curandosi di non lasciare neppure un chicco di riso.   
Aggra non riuscì a reprimere un mugolio di piacere quando la sua lingua si soffermò a stuzzicarle la cima, calda e indurita. Non era ancora il momento per lei di eccitarsi, eppure Go'el ci stava riuscendo senza neanche sforzarsi. Si appellò a tutto il suo autocontrollo per rimanere ferma com'era ad aspettare che la cena fosse finita.   
Thrall replicò il medesimo trattamento anche sull'altro seno, poi calò sul primo ed iniziò a stuzzicarlo con piccoli morsi. Lo sfregare dolce delle zanne sull'areola - la cui pelle era divenuta particolarmente sensibile - fece rabbrividire Aggra e le strappò un gemito.   
Con le dita suo marito andò a titillare il capezzolo dal lato opposto del suo corpo, strappandole altri bassi versi carichi di piacere.   
«Hai... ancora la carne da mangiare...» gli ricordò l'Orchessa, resistendo all'impulso di agitarsi sotto le pressanti attenzioni del suo partner.   
«Lo so... il profumo è squisito» commentò Thrall, lasciando finalmente perdere i suoi seni «E anche il sapore lo sarà sicuramente».   
Aggra sorrise per il complimento e le sue guance si fecero momentaneamente più scure per la gioia.   
Al contrario di quasi tutti gli altri Orchi, a Thrall piaceva dimostrare un certo grado di civiltà mentre si cimentava nel mangiare la carne. Gli era stato inculcato in gioventù ed era difficile cambiare qualcosa che era radicato talmente in profondità.   
L'Orco prese coltello e forchetta ma non cominciò a tagliare in bocconi plausibili la sua grigliata; piuttosto incise la carne in maniera da rendergli più facile strapparla coi denti. Non voleva ferire per errore Aggra tagliando per bene i filetti ed inoltre lo trovava un compromesso ragionevole tra le "buone maniere" cui si appellava solitamente per mangiare e ciò che la sua stessa natura gli richiedeva.   
Sua moglie si meravigliò nel vederlo infilzare con la forchetta la carne e poi addentarla voracemente, strappandola secondo i tagli fatti in precedenza. Non aveva mai visto Go'el mangiare carne senza utilizzare entrambe le posate. Quando l'ultimo pezzo del primo filetto fu sparito tra le sue fauci, Aggra constatò come quel nuovo aspetto di suo marito la eccitasse in una maniera strana e mai provata prima. Thrall appariva così... _naturale_ in quel momento, così... _grezzo_ , e - in un modo tutto particolare - anche dannatamente _attraente_. Avrebbe voluto balzargli addosso mentre stava masticando vigorosamente il secondo filetto, soffocarlo di baci e imboccarlo lei stessa, ma non poteva farlo.   
Doveva portare pazienza, il suo momento non era ancora arrivato.   
Anche se ad una prima occhiata la carne non sembrava essere così tanta, in realtà lo era eccome. Thrall si ritrovò a riempirsi la pancia ingoiando un boccone dopo l'altro fino a saziarsi totalmente quando ormai gli mancavano solo pochi bocconi a finire. Si costrinse a terminare ciò che era rimasto e solo allora raddrizzò schiena e spalle, appoggiandosi una mano sull'addome.   
«Squisita, come pensavo» ribadì annuendo con brevi e lenti cenni del capo «Sono pieno...».   
«Di già, cuore mio? E io che ti avevo anche preparato un _dessert_ speciale» replicò Aggra, agitandosi leggermente e puntellando i piedi per piegare le ginocchia.   
Thrall inarcò le sopracciglia con aria interessata.   
«Oh... e che tipo di dessert sarebbe?» domandò, gli occhi azzurri che luccicavano alla tremula luce delle candele «Non sarà mica questo minuscolo batuffolo di panna quaggiù?» soggiunse, allungando l'indice a prendere un po' della panna posizionata sulla cima del suo pube.   
Aggra sogghignò maliziosamente.   
«Non hai appena detto di essere già pieno? Se anche fosse soltanto quello non avresti comunque posto, Go'el» lo prese in giro.   
Suo marito tornò ad inginocchiarsi e piegarsi sopra di lei, le labbra increspate in un sorriso di sfida.   
«Penso di riuscire a trovare un po' di spazio per quello» ammise.   
L'Orchessa divaricò meglio le gambe e disse: «Allora accomodati».   
Il suo compagno si spostò per avere pieno accesso alla zona e si distese prono sul pavimento. Dato che aveva appena finito di mangiare, quella non era proprio la sua posizione preferita, però era pronto a "sacrificarsi" per avere il suo dessert speciale.   
Tuffò letteralmente la metà inferiore della faccia nella panna, leccandola via e scendendo poi ad occuparsi della sua zona sensibile.   
Aggra ansimò e si inarcò un poco, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio sulle splendide sensazioni tattili che il suo corpo le regalava.   
Thrall portò la mano destra vicino al corpo di sua moglie e utilizzò l'indice per sondare quanto fosse eccitata. Aveva abbastanza esperienza per sapere dove andare a cercare gli umori e non ci mise molto a scovare l'apertura della sua vagina. Si spinse leggermente all'interno, utilizzando gli umori già prodotti come lubrificante per far scivolare più all'interno la falange. Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando, estraendo il dito, percepì un odore acutamente dolciastro.   
S'interruppe e abbassò lo sguardo, riscontrando la presenza di qualcosa di biancastro insieme ai classici residui viscosi trasparenti del lubrificante naturale femminile.   
Senza esitazioni si mise in bocca il dito, succhiando via la misteriosa sostanza.   
«Ti sei riempita di crema?» chiese sbigottito l'Orco.   
«Riempita è una parola grossa... ne ho solo messa un po' per renderti più piacevole il compito» spiegò Aggra.   
Suo marito le scoccò un'occhiata di bonario rimprovero.   
«Sai bene che il tuo sapore mi piace anche al naturale» le ricordò «Nonostante non sia nelle mie intenzioni rifiutare dell'ottima guarnizione» soggiunse mentre infilava di nuovo il dito a caccia di altra crema.   
«Dovrai impegnarti più di così per averla tutta» puntualizzò Aggra.   
«Di certo non mi fermerò adesso».   
Thrall si tirò di nuovo su per il tempo necessario a sfilarsi la tunica e il rosario e tornò a distendersi completamente nudo. Nel farlo sua moglie notò che anche lui era già parecchio su di giri.   
Riprese di buona lena a stuzzicarla dove era più sensibile, riuscendo a farla arrivare all'orgasmo senza troppi problemi. Buona parte del lavoro l'aveva già fatta mentre cenava e aveva avuto solamente bisogno di una spintarella finale.   
Aggra contrasse i muscoli addominali e gemette con voce insolitamente roca mentre veniva. Thrall non le lasciò alcun margine di tregua, scendendo a godere finalmente del suo dessert e servendosi del pollice per continuare a darle il piacere che desiderava e che non le avrebbe mai negato.   
Crema e umori fuoriuscirono abbondanti e Thrall leccò avidamente entrambi, affondando la faccia tra le labbra fino a farci sparire in mezzo il naso. Di tanto in tanto fuoriusciva appena per riempire i polmoni d'aria e tornare in apnea.   
Aggra sospirava piano, il cuore che le martellava in petto e il respiro che iniziava a farsi affannoso.   
Erano entrambi talmente presi che sobbalzarono quando dalla gola di Thrall proruppe un sonoro rutto.   
Lei sollevò la testa di scatto per guardarlo, attonita.   
«Go'el...?» esalò stupita.   
Thrall percepì la sua faccia andare letteralmente a fuoco e per un istante provò ad immaginare di che razza di tonalità di verde fosse diventato.   
Estrasse il viso e lo alzò quel tanto da permettere alla sua compagna di vedere in che stato fosse la metà inferiore: un misto di liquido traslucido e giallo chiaro gli ricopriva la pelle, le zanne e persino la barba.   
«Scusami, non era mia intenzione farlo!» si affrettò a dire, gli occhi azzurri colmi di mortificata colpevolezza. Era ovvio che provasse vergogna per l'incidente appena avvenuto. Ciò che non sapeva era che Aggra non era arrabbiata con lui né tantomeno desiderosa di fargli pagare un qualche scotto per aver dato una così infima dimostrazione di maleducazione.   
L'Orchessa era infatti sì stata colpita dall'evento, ma in senso prettamente positivo. Se suo marito si fosse spogliato sensualmente di fronte a lei esibendo i pettorali scolpiti e la sua erezione attraverso uno striminzito slip di stoffa che sarebbe andato in pezzi se solo avesse osato respirare troppo a fondo, probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere un effetto così forte ed immediato come aveva avuto invece quel rutto.   
Aggra non lo prese in giro né si allontanò da lui brontolando come si era invece aspettato. Piuttosto, lo spinse indietro e lo costrinse con la forza a sdraiarsi supino, quindi gli salì a cavallo del bacino costringendo la sua erezione a stare premuta tra i loro corpi.   
Aggra lo guardò in faccia e sorrise, chinandosi a baciarlo.   
«Continuiamo?» lo esortò, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani sul suo largo torace per potersi strofinare meglio contro il suo inguine.   
Thrall non capiva perché avesse reagito in quella maniera bizzarra ma certamente non si sarebbe fermato per chiederglielo.   
La strinse tra le braccia forti e si alzò in piedi, portandola di peso fino al loro giaciglio e posandocela sopra supina.   
Si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, soverchiandola con la sua stazza imponente, l'erezione che a malapena toccava il suo pube.   
«Oh, Go'el... fatti avanti...» esclamò Aggra, cingendogli il bacino con le gambe e cercando di avvicinarselo.   
L'Orco non si fece pregare: prese la sua erezione e la guidò dentro alla vagina di sua moglie.   
Quest'ultima ansimò e si aggrappò con entrambe le braccia al suo collo massiccio, sollevandosi dal giaciglio di poco per aderire al corpo del suo partner e permettergli di affondare maggiormente.   
Thrall la riportò sul giaciglio e cominciò a muoversi, spingendosi dentro e fuori di lei con impeto quasi selvaggio. Aggra faceva del suo meglio per rimanere al suo stesso ritmo nonostante una parte di lei desiderasse giacere e godere semplicemente di quel rapporto così lungamente atteso.   
Non ci mise molto a venire di nuovo, ebbra com'era di desiderio e piacere. Mentre raggiungeva il suo secondo orgasmo, tornò a baciare suo marito con passione, protendendo entrambe le mani per ghermirgli le natiche.   
Thrall sobbalzò per la foga dimostrata dalla sua compagna ma l'apprezzò anche, come dimostrarono i grugniti che emise contro le labbra voraci di Aggra.   
Venne dentro di lei, continuando a muoversi, abbracciandola forte e mormorando con affanno: «Ti amo, Aggra».   
«Anch'io ti amo, Go'el» replicò lei col respiro spezzato.   
L'Orco uscì lentamente da lei una volta che ebbe scaricato e il suo pene fu di nuovo di dimensioni quantomeno prossime ai suoi standard.   
Si distese supino su un lato del giaciglio e Aggra si abbarbicò sul fianco a lei più vicino, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.   
«È stato penoso ignorarti fino a stasera, cuore mio, però... la ricompensa è stata molto migliore di quanto avrei mai potuto immaginare» disse, accarezzandogli il torace.   
Thrall le carezzò il viso con la mano pulita.   
«Così mi hai trattato tanto male per quasi una settimana per questo?» chiese. C'era un'inflessione accusatoria nel suo tono di voce.   
«Non sarei riuscita a mantenere il segreto altrimenti» spiegò l'Orchessa semplicemente «La sorpresa però ti è piaciuta?».   
«Oh, sì...» rispose, una traccia di cupidigia ancora sfavillante nei suoi occhi chiari mentre le palpava dolcemente un seno «Però se vorrai rifarmi una sorpresa del genere cerca un altro modo per "tenermi all'oscuro", mh?».   
Aggra sorrise con fare colpevole.   
«Ci proverò» asserì semplicemente «Intanto dovresti sapere che domani ci sarà lo stesso menù per il banchetto che abbiamo organizzato io e Li Li in vista della partenza sua e di suo zio» aggiunse.   
«Cosa?!» domandò Thrall perplesso.   
Aggra si levò in piedi e sogghignò mentre balzava indietro di un passo.   
«Oh, sì! E le porzioni saranno decisamente più grandi!» s'interruppe e alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto con aria pensosa «Ma non credo sarà un problema per te... con Chen, Rehgar e gli altri a dividere la tavola, non penso che avrai modo di riempirti la pancia come stasera!».   
Il tono giocoso e impertinente spinse l'Orco a rimettersi in piedi a sua volta, atto che indusse la femmina a correr via verso la porta.   
«Stai forse insinuando che non ce la farei a ripetere il pasto di stasera?» domandò Thrall, camminando verso sua moglie.   
«Stasera hai chiaramente raggiunto il tuo limite!» lo prese in giro Aggra prima di fuggire oltre la tenda che dava sull'esterno, le mani impegnate a coprire le zone più intime.   
Suo marito si affrettò a inseguirla fuori, aggirando la capanna solo per ricevere una secchiata d'acqua gelida in piena faccia.   
«Ecco, così va meglio» sentì dire ad Aggra.   
L'Orco si scosse via l'acqua dal viso e aprì gli occhi: sua moglie era poco distante, con il secchio vuoto ancora in mano e l'espressione di una ragazzina pestifera stampata in faccia.   
Thrall avvicinò le mani tra di loro e richiamò l'Acqua, creandone un globo tra i palmi.   
«Ehi, così non va-argh!».   
La frase finì in un grugnito mentre l'Orchessa veniva investita da un'ondata d'acqua fredda.   
Suo marito approfittò della sua sorpresa per arrivarle addosso e ghermirla con le braccia, trascinandola a terra. Thrall sbatté il sedere sulla nuda pietra ma fece in modo che le natiche di Aggra poggiassero sulla sua coscia.   
L'Orchessa si strofinò gli occhi e rabbrividì leggermente nella fredda aria notturna. Thrall la strinse di nuovo, facendola scivolare tra le sue gambe per poterla proteggere al meglio.   
«Credo che un bagno freddo a quest'ora non sia l'idea migliore» borbottò contro l'orecchio della sua partner.   
«Credo tu abbia ragione...» ammise Aggra «Ma non voglio dormire senza essermi prima lavata» soggiunse.   
«Allora che ne dici se ora scaldiamo un po' d'acqua per riempire la nostra vasca all'aperto?» propose l'Orco.   
La sua compagna annuì piano, lanciando un'occhiata alla pozza vuota scavata nella pietra a pochi metri da loro.   
«Allora forza, vai a sederti dentro mentre io mi occupo dell'acqua».   
Aggra gli posò un bacetto innocente sulle labbra prima di alzarsi.   
«Non so come farei senza di te, Go'el...» disse prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi.   
L'Orco abbozzò un sorriso colmo di tenerezza.   
«Neanche io».


End file.
